Mysterio
Mysterio is a character from Marvel Comics and an enemy of Spider-Man. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mysterio vs Emerald Sustrai * Enigma VS Mysterio (Abandoned) * The Riddler VS Mysterio (Completed) * Scarecrow (DC Comics) vs. Mysterio (Completed) * Mysterio vs Syndrome * Tabua vs Mysterio (Abandoned) * Infinite vs Mysterio '(Completed) Battles Royale * Original Sinister Six Battle Royale (Abandoned) With the Sinister Six * 'Sinister Six vs Deadly Six (Completed) * The Injustice League Vs. The Sinister Six (Completed) * Sinister Six vs. Rogues With someone else * Spider-Man Villains vs Batman Villains Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Abra Kadabra (DC) * Mirror Master (DC) * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) * Mr. Freeze (DC) * Spellbinder (DC) History Quentin Beck is a special effects wizard and stunt man working for a major Hollywood studio who aspired to make a name himself in the film industry. But after being dismissed from an audition for bad acting, a livid Beck attempted to sabotage a film set and got arrested when Spider-Man thwarted his revenge. Upon his release, deciding to make better use of his skills as a criminal while wanting to make Spider-Man pay for his interference, Beck dresses himself up in a theatrical costume with built-in remote controls and uses his knowledge of special effects technology to pose as the cinematic special effects sorcerer Mysterio. Death Battle Info While not a figure, Mysterio uses smoke and mirrors to abscond with assorted technology he steals. Feats * Came close to finding out Spider-Man's true identity once. * Tricked Spider-Man into attacking an innocent person. * Drove Daredevil and Spider-Man insane with his illusions. * Casually faked his own death on multiple occasions. * Beats up Spider-Man in their first encounter. * Can keep up with Spidey due to his gadgets and research on Spiderman's abilities. * Easily escaped a prison * Tricks Spider-Man into thinking he's six inches tall, twice. * Capable of tricking Spider-Man's Spider Sense, on several occasions. * Tricked Wolverine into murdering the X-Men (Old Man Logan). * Created an Android version of himself, and transported it to the Ultimate Dimension. * Captured a large number of Spider-Man's enemies, and mind controlled them. ** Including Dr. Octopus, Green Goblin, Scorpion, Rhino, Sandman, and Venom. * Created an army of symbiote-enhanced robots called PHANTOMs * Once ascended Godhood. Flaws * Normal human weaknesses. * His illusions are sometimes ineffectively against opponents with heighten senses like Spider-Man. * Lost to Spiderman multiple times even when allied with the Sinister Six. * Not physical fighter, and prefers to use tactics and illusion in battle. * Despite once becoming a cosmic deity, was defeated by 4 Spidermen. https://youtu.be/wZ7UEWUVKDo?t=22m55s Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Illusionists Category:Inventor Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Technology users Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains